The Queen Redux
by TheTroubleDours
Summary: This is an episode based on Lady Gaga songs. Will is away and the kids will play. Emma is in charge and she's convinced to do a Lady Gaga Week, how will the kids' week go? The main couples: Tike, Blyder, and Jitty Read & Review. Crack Ships. Kurt/OC Put on Hold as of 2/27/2013
1. Chapter 1: Il Mostro

Chapter One: Monster

**Minor Author's Note: I made it Semi-AU because Ryder is in this story and it's a little more in the future; Kitty is in the New Directions, but the main focus is the group as a whole with parts being split up between the characters!**

**Read and Review Please!**

Here's what you missed on Glee: Rachel and Finn are totally done and so is Brittany and Santana…and Kurt and Blaine. Will is going to a teacher's convention and Emma is left in charge. Good Luck Emma! Mike and Tina are on the rocks and they're close to a break-up. As for Quinn and Puck….no one knows where they are….

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

Emma walks in the choir room and all the kids are sitting down and there's a new face. A tall boy with brown hair and a letterman jacket.

"Hello everyone! I am Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor here at McKinley, so if anyone has a certain problem you can come to me. Emma says as she notices Unique has a brown spot on the top of her red dress. She shudders for a moment and shakes it off.

"Kids, what does Will usually do with you guys? Besides sing songs about overcoming adversity and acceptance cause we all know that's been done too many times…" Emma said and Kitty laughed.

"Um…" Joe said "Well Mr. Schue said that he wanted an artist tribute this week…"

"Oh ok, great!" Emma answered with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Ok, I have some great Disney songs about friendship or a Selena Gomez tribute" She said as the class roared with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pillsbury?" Kitty said as she stood up in her iconic Cheerios uniform, "As much as I'd like to sing terrible songs, I think that we can do something a little more our age…"

"Ok, any suggestions?" Emma asked as Sugar's hand shot up and she started tapping her feet on the ground.

"Yes Sugar?" Emma asked.

"LADY GAGA" Sugar said with a howl.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! She isn't appropriate for kids, I mean the sexual messages and the dirty dancing, and kids we have to do something cleaner!" She told the kids as Tina stood up.

"Ms. Pillsbury, we can be trusted with Lady Gaga, we've done her songs like at least 5 times, we won't go crazy really" Tina said.

"Oh…I'm still not sure…I mean…what about the dancing…?" Emma questioned as Jake interrupted her.

"Ms. Pillsbury, if you think we'll dance badly, why don't you start it off?" Jake proposed.

"Kids really, I can't." Emma stated as the kids disagreed with her.

"Come on Ms. Pillsbury Dough Girl, you can do it!" Brittany shouted.

"Oh ok…just…let me speak to the band for one second." Emma agreed.

-Cut Scene to Rachel Berry at a club-

Rachel was sitting down in a corner as she spots Brody dancing. She immediately is amazed by him and wants to speak to him.

-Cut Scene back to Emma Pillsbury-

"Ok…ready kids?" Emma shouted.

-Cut back to Rachel who looks down for one second then raises her head-

-Intro To _Monster by Lady Gaga_ plays-

_Emma: (standing in the choir room)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart _

_He a-ate my heart_

_Rachel:_

_Look at him…look at me. _

_That boy is bad and honestly,_

_He's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring at those evil eyes._

_Emma: (Kitty immediately grabs Jake and starts dancing as the other kids dance)_

_That boy is a monster!_

_M-monster!_

_Rachel: (Rachel walks towards Brody)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-monster_

_That boy is a monster-er-er_

_Emma : (Blaine grabs Emma and dances with her)_

_He ate my heart _

_He ate my heart_

_-Rachel joins in-_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed._

_I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead_

_Uh-Oh there's a monster in my bed_

_We French kissed on a subway train_

_Rachel:_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

_WHOA WHOA_

_Emma and Rachel sing: _

_That Boy is a monster!_

-Cut To Rachel-

Rachel is in front of Brody and he looks at her with wide eyes.

"Hi, Brody, you wanna dance?" she asks quietly

"Let's go" he answers with a grin on his face.

-Cut to Emma-

Well kids, I guess your assignment for this week is to find a Lady Gaga song and sing it…and in the end of the week, I'll arrange a performance.

The kids applauded Emma as she smiles, yet she's still worried if she made the right choice.

Tina is busy talking to Unique as she looks down at her phone and notices that she has a missed text message from Mike.

"We need to talk" –Mike


	2. Chapter 2: Die Kameras

The Queen Redux

Chapter Two: The Paparazzi

Scene: Kurt is in New York at the Vogue Office and he's sitting in his cubicle when suddenly he sees Adam, the photographer for Vogue. Adam is a tall, tan, blonde haired-green eyed, he's pretty much Adonis.

Kurt's hands are on the keyboard, but his eyes are on Adam who smiles at Kurt and winks at him. Kurt stands up and walks towards Adam, the office is suddenly empty and they are the only ones.

_Kurt:_

_We are the crowd,_

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_-Adam is running away from Kurt and hides underneath a desk-_

_It's magical, we'd be so fantastical_

_Cause y'know that baby I'm _

_-Kurt finds Adam and he instantly pushes Kurt out of the way-_

_I'm your biggest fan _

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your Papa-Paparazzi_

_-Adam is still running and Kurt is following behind-_

_Real good we dance in the studio_

_Snap Snap that ssh on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun!_

_-Adam runs out and realizes there's nowhere to go as he hides in a corner-_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you unto you love me_

_Your Papa- Paparazzi_

_-Kurt is able to corner Adam as Adam smiles at Kurt-_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until I call you mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me, _

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_-The song ends with Adam and Kurt sharing a kiss-_

Isabelle pushes Kurt off his chair and he's suddenly back to reality.

"God, Kurt, are you ok?" Isabelle asks as Kurt is still trying to get up.

"Yes, Ms. Wright, I am…just…a headache I guess" Kurt nervously answers as Adam runs to Kurt's office.

"You need some help Kurt?" Adam asks as he pulls Kurt up.

"Thank you Adam," Kurt says. Isabelle leaves the office and Adam winks at Kurt as he leaves the office too.

Kurt lowers his head onto his desk as he groans.


	3. Chapter 3: The Endless Night

Chapter Three: The Endless Night

-Tina is in her bedroom after school and she's doing her homework as Mike requests a video chat-

"Hi Mike! How are you?" Tina cheerfully asked. She's wearing a black polka dot dress and he's wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

"I'm doing great, how's glee club?" Mike questioned, with a faint frown on his face.

"Oh, it's great, I mean we have so many new members, Puck's half brother, Unique from Vocal Adrenaline, this new girl Marley, a jock named Ryder, and a cheerleader named Kitty, we're hopefully getting Rory back by Thanksgiving" Tina answered as she started noticing a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Mike?" Tina inquired.

"I love you, you know that…" with those six words, Tina started tearing up. "but I can't continue like this, we're too far away, we need to break up." Mike finishes.

"Why would you do this now? I mean, you know with Blaine getting leader, and me getting ready for my NYADA meeting, why?" Tina interrogated as the tears streamed down her face.

"I just can't stand being too far from—" Mike answered as Tina cut him off.

"What's her name Mike?" Tina expressed as her face turned red from anger.

"There's no one-"Mike tries to respond as he is cut off.

"There's someone. I know" Tina stated, her voice is louder this time.

"Look, I met a girl, she's great, I can't do this Tina, I don't want to cheat on you" Mike solemnly declared.

"Ok. Whatever Mike, don't ever speak to me again Mike Chang!" Tina shouted as she slammed the laptop. She lies down on her bed with tears running down her face as _Marry The Night_ starts to play

_Tina:_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I won't give up on my life._

_I'm a warrior queen _

_Live passionately tonight_

_I'm gonna marry the dark._

_Gonna make love to the stark_

_-Tina runs to her mirror and grabs red hair dye and starts making red streaks through her hair"_

_I'm a solder to my own emptiness_

_I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the n-night_

_-Scene changes to the auditorium with Tina and the New Directions dancing-_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_M-M-M-Marry M-M-M-Marry _

_M-M-M-Marry The Night_

_Nothing's too cool to take me from you_

_New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose._

_Love is the new denim or black_

_Skeleton guns or wedding bells in the attic_

_Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front_

_Won't poke holes in the seats oh cause that's where we make love_

_C'mon and ru-u-u-u-un_

_Turn the car on and ru-u-u-u-un_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna burn a hole in the road_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothin' on these streets to explore. _

_M-M-M-Marry M-M-M-Marry _

_M-M-M-Marry The Night_

_M-M-M-Marry M-M-M-Marry _

_M-M-M-Marry The Night_

_The song ends with Tina and the New Directions hugging her, as Kitty is seen arguing with Jake. _

"No you don't get it do you? You're so fake; I swear! You go around acting like you're top dog, but really, you're just a Lima loser!" Kitty shouts as she runs off to the gym.


	4. Chapter 4: O Bandido

Chapter 4: O Bandido

Kitty is pissed, beyond pissed. It's the fifth time Jake has been looking at Marley. Kitty knows that Jake likes Marley, but she'll never accept it. Jake, on the other hand, still is in his womanizing phase and is trying to get with Marley, Kitty, and hell half of the glee club.

"Ugh" Kitty groaned as she walked towards the middle of the gym, she sat in the bleacher, and started thinking, she started tapping her foot to the rhythm of _Paper Gangsta. _

Unique's life has never been easy. She knew she was really a girl and not a boy when she was 7. She started to dress as Unique when she was 14. Now there she was, a proud woman at the age of 16. Without any boy to call her own. She's tired of walking down the halls of McKinley watching all the girls happy with their boyfriends. A football player stopped her and laughed as he looked at her purple and white dress.

"Sup, RuPaul?" the football player said. Unique could smell the sweat and the Axe body spray and she gagged.

"It's Unique." She answered, she's always been confident, but for some reason she was very nervous. She liked him. No. She can't, she couldn't!

"Whatever man-woman" He answered as she walked away looking down.

_I can't like him! He's nothing like me and he'll never accept me. No guy in this city will. I just want to be loved by a guy, is that too much to ask? _Unique thought. Suddenly the intro to _Boys, Boys, Boys_ played and Unique walks towards the gym. The rhythm mixes with _Paper Gangsta_ and Unique starts singing

_Unique_

_Hey there sugar baby _

_Saw you twice at the pop show, _

_You taste just like glitter mixed with rock n roll oh_

_(She walks towards Kitty who stands up and joins her)_

_Kitty_

_Cuz I do not accept any less than someone_

_Just as real, as fabulous_

_Don't want no paper gangsta _

_(Unique: Boys, Boys, Boys)_

_Won't sign away my life too_

_(Unique: Boys, Boys, Boys)_

_Someone who's got the flavor_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_Unique_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_We like boys in ca-ars_

_(Kitty joins in)_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_Buy us drinks in ba-ars. _

_Kitty: HOLD UP!_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_(Unique joins in)_

_Won't sign away my life too_

_Someone who's got the flavor_

_But don't got no follow through_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_Not interested in fakers._

_(Kitty: Boys, Boys, Boys, We like boys in ca-ars)_

_Unique_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_(Kitty: Buy us drinks in ba-ars)_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_(Kitty: With hairspray and denim)_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_Kitty and Unique_

_We love them, We love them!_

The song ends with Unique and Kitty hugging and laughing.

"You're not so terrible Precious…I mean Unique…" Kitty said with a smile.

"Same for you, Wicked Bitch of the Northwest" Unique said as Kitty hugs her. They walk out of the gym and confront Jake.

"Jake we're through." Kitty stated as she slammed Jake's books on the ground and she walked away leaving him flabbergasted.

"Now let's find you a boy Unique" Kitty cheerfully added.

"I don't need a man, when I have a new friend now don't I? Unique announced with a laugh. Kitty and Unique walked back to the choir room.

The next day, Blaine was sitting in class eyeing the new boy, Ryder. Ryder turned around for one second and saw Blaine watching him, and immediately flinched, but smiled back.

"This won't be easy" Blaine whispers to himself as he looks down.


End file.
